JXHQ: Good To Be Home
by thechokesonyou
Summary: Joker x Harley Quinn smut. After a long stint of absence, with Joker in Arkham, he's finally home. How will Harley and Mistah J react to finally seeing each other again? (Rated M!)


It was the longest drought of their relationship. Harley hadn't gone more than a couple weeks without her J since she'd first left Arkham for him. And here he was, right in front of her, after his most recent stay at the very place. Back from two whole months of absence. Harley, the Joker, and their three most trusted henchmen had just entered the theatre, and the silence was almost deafening. The three henchmen, Ripper, Jackson and Harlin immediately fled the room, leaving the Joker and Harley to themselves. Internally, she cursed them. She wasn't sure what mood he was in right now. He'd been ecstatic as they'd rode away from the asylum, hooting with laughter, a splitting grin on his beautiful face, but now he was dead silent. The Joker was most frightening when he was silent. Harley decided to make her way upstairs and let him stew, although she was absolutely desperate for his touch. She hadn't kissed him in months. It was torture.

By the time she'd gotten upstairs and taken off her jacket, the Joker was upstairs and leaning against the doorframe, watching her with hooded eyes. She started slightly, surprised. Again, she was taken aback by just how sexy her puddin' looked at the moment. His orange jumpsuit was slashed in some places and splattered with blood - probably a mixture of his, hers, and a dozen other people from Arkham. She was much the same, dried blood covering her skin in flecks and all over her outfit. "Hiya, boss," She squeaked. Wasn't he happy to see her? Was he angry she'd broke him out? Did he _want _to stay in Arkham?

She was suddenly panicking.

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts and made her jump slightly. "Did you miss me, Harley girl?" He purred. His tall, lean frame prowled closer like a cat about to strike. Her heart fluttered at his nickname for her and her stomach dropped straight into her groin, igniting feelings that had been burning for months on end and never satisfied.

Nervously and out of habit, she bit her bottom lip as she replied, looking up at him from under her lashes. "Oh, Mistah J, of cour-" He sprung then, twisting her arm around her back and shoving her face first into the closest wall. She gasped, just from the suddenness of it all, but he wasn't being very rough with her.

"Dirty girl," He growled in her ear, pressing his chin down on her shoulder. His lips slid against her ear and she felt the bumpy texture of his scars rub against her skin, causing a delicious sort of pleasure inside of her. "What did Daddy's little girl do for two months without…" He trailed off and violently forced his hips against her ass. Her eyes widened as she felt the hardness in his pants. She could tell in his voice and in the look of his eyes that he'd been wanting this just as bad as she had. Oh, and she loved how he was when he was desperate for it. He hated the need he had for her, he hated that she made him weak in any sort of way, and in those certain times where his need was absolutely out of control, he made her suffer for it. Her pussy squeezed in on itself at the thought. Her arm was jerked harder up and she groaned, but he didn't hold it there for long. Instead, he used it as leverage to force her around before shoving her disoriented form onto the large king mattress. She didn't have time to sit up or get her bearings before he was on top of her, straddling her thin waist, one hand slipping around her throat. Her eyes fluttered as she looked up at him. He was so beautiful. The raw fury in his eyes was without a doubt the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

Lust and rage were very powerful emotions. Put them together, and…

A closed fist hit her jawbone forcefully and she moaned in pain, her head whipping to the side. Black clouded the outside of her vision, but it wasn't a bad hit. She could handle it. Once her vision cleared, he sneered down at her violently before his palm started to close in on her neck, squeezing around her windpipe. He leaned forward, whispering in her ear as she struggled halfheartedly. "Your throat fits perfectly in my hand…" He growled, continuing to push. Harley couldn't deny that the dominance he was showing was making her ache with need. Every movement of her clothing against her clitoris made her want to moan. She needed him inside of her and soon. "Where's my knife, girl?"

More excitement flooded through her. She loved knife play. He'd taught her to savor every emotion, every sensation, and now the deepest cut hurt so good. As he continued to force pressure on her throat, her arm stretched out to grab the drawer of the bedside table. She couldn't move her eyes from his stare, and clumsily with one hand, she dug around until she came up with his favorite knife. The sheath was black and purple and the blade had seen the demise of dozens of souls, as well as aiding in her pleasure. She loved that knife. He grunted at the sight of it, his hands suddenly moving from her throat and grabbing at her clothes. _Yes, _she thought. _Finally. _Angrily, he ripped her shirt off in a swift movement, tossing it to the side a moment later and staring at her bare chest. His eyes were lidded and hungry, and Harley felt her nipples peeking under his stare. Her arousal was growing, and she knew her panties were absolutely soaked. His hands grabbed at her breasts viciously, pulling at her nipples and kneading her breasts roughly in his calloused palms. The pain of her sensitive peaks being twisted and pinched made her cringe in a mix of pleasure and pain.

It was a beautiful feeling, once the two were combined. When the two are separate, only one is desired, but when pain is pleasure and pleasure turns into pain, no matter what you feel, it feels good. The Joker had taught Harley that. The rough feeling of his hands on her was only the beginning. Her stomach clenched deliciously as she thought of the knife he had beside him. "Mistah J…" She whimpered as he thrust his hips angrily against her own. He glared down at her, scowling, but then relented. After all, he wanted the same thing she did.

Her pants were the next thing to go. He stripped them off her long legs easily, tossing them over his shoulder without care before slowly peeling off her underwear. They were red and the dark splotch in the middle was the evidence of her lust. Bunching them up in a fist, he brought them to his nose and inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering shut. "You want me, baby girl? Is that it?"

"Uh-huh," She moaned, her voice thick with lust. It bothered her that she was completely and absolutely exposed to him, naked except the black choker around her neck, and he was still completely covered. It thrilled her though, too, knowing that he was so very much in control. She wasn't running the show here. And that's exactly how she liked it.

"Tell me what my little girl needs," He growled, his voice husky and rough with passion and anger.

"Daddy," She moaned, and bit her lip sweetly as she saw his jaw slacken and felt his hips jerk without consent. She knew how much he loved when she called him that. "Daddy, your little girl wants you…"

"What does she want?" He roared, thrusting his cock inbetween her legs, rubbing it against her cunt as hard as he could before taking it away just as fast, leaving her writhing for more. Her hips bucked off the bed but he didn't let her get any closer.

"I want your cock, Daddy! Please fuck me, Daddy, I need it!" She screamed. The temptation to reach down and pleasure herself was strong, but she knew not to. It was his pussy, not hers, and she couldn't touch it without his permission. She'd learned that quickly. His fingers slid down to her folds, as if he read her mind. Of course, she knew he was just reading her body. No one knew her better than him, not even herself. Every thought and need she had, the Joker knew. He rubbed her clit in one slow circle, making her jump and shudder.

"Oh," He moaned. "You're so wet, you naughty little thing." Two fingers forcefully worked their way into her tight pussy, causing her to tense up around him, making her groan even louder. She loved how rough he was with her body. Desperate for more, she bucked her hips against his hand, trying to get those fingers deeper inside her. He started to finger fuck her hard, and she watched the determination in his eyes and the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. While concentrated on his face, she didn't notice him raising the knife to her until it was digging into her side. She groaned out loud, a strangled, helpless sound but didn't try to pull away. The knife dug slowly into her skin, cutting deep enough to scar and she wondered what beautiful addition to her scars he was adding today. The warm blood rushed from the wound down her already flushed skin and soaked the sheets underneath her, but she couldn't be bothered to care. The Joker continued carving without relenting the force of his thrusts, shoving his hand against her pussy over and over again, the sound loud and wet, only resulting in arousing them both further.

Once he was finished with the pattern he had cut, he used the same knife to rip apart his Arkham jumpsuit, stripping it to shreds until his cock was free. Harley could never get used to it's girth, it's mass. It filled her up so completely. Looking could have made her cum. His fist jerked it once, twice and three times before he finally positioned at her entrance, all while staring into her eyes and raising the bloody knife to his tongue. He licked the remnants of the crimson liquid off, shuddering, and that set him off. He was buried inside of her tight sheath in less than a second. Harley screamed as he forced himself inside, and began a cruel thrusting against her. She hadn't been fucked in months, not even by her own hand, and the feeling of being consumed again was… Overpowering. She almost came on the first stroke. Every nerve ending came to life as his cock stretched her walls over and over again, the mushroom head slamming painfully into her cervix. "You need this cock, don't you baby?"

"Yes, yes, Mistah J!"

"Say it!"

"I need your cock, Daddy! Oh!" She shouted. His fingers had crept down and began manipulating her clit as he fucked her hard, the knife still in his grip, providing the most erotic sense of terror. "Don't stop, Daddy, don't stop, please, oh..." The orgasm rained down hard, hitting her like a tidal wave. It made up for the past two months of nothing, and her cunt grasped onto his cock for dear life, desperate to never let go. Warmth rushed out between her legs and across the sheets and Harley's fists clutched at them with a strength she didn't know she had. "Daddy! Yes!" The Joker kept pounding away inside of her, his hands now grasping her hips in his rough hands and slamming home. She was so tight and so, so wet, and the feeling of her pussy was almost too much for even him.

It wasn't much longer before the Joker felt his orgasm approaching. He leaned down and bit the skin between her neck and shoulder as the climax rocked him. The pain was intense and Harley knew it would bruise and it made the aftershocks of her orgasm last just that much longer, sending little jolts of pleasure to both of them. Cum shot from him deep into her womb as he pumped into her a few last, hard times, groaning wordlessly while he did. He hadn't cum in so long. As soon as he'd emptied his seed into her, he collapsed on top of her sweaty, bloody body and took a deep breath, chuckling lightly. "Oh, Harley girl," He muttered, his fingers tracing the bloody wound in her side. Harley's small hands traced the contours of his back as he spoke, both of them in a state of post-orgasmic bliss. "It's so good to be home."

**Hello, fellow clowns! Wooh! Smut is always fun, don't you think? Reviews are grand, guys. I love writing JxHQ lemons, it's a hobby. Please tell me how you guys liked (or disliked) it. As always, you guys rock and I love you.**


End file.
